Hanagumi
by Melanie Stryder
Summary: Su ultimo sueño... que los pecadores se rehabilitarán e ir al cielo, lo que no contó con un detalle al ver a Alastor. No estaba en sus planes por lo menos no ahora, pero el se le adelanto.
1. prefacio

Hanagumi

By: Melanie Stryder

Siempre supe que te vería, tu no eras para el cielo…

Prefacio

Sabia que mi sueño, de los tanto que he tenido es una basura pero era otro de los caprichos que estaba determinada a cumplir, los demonios creen que soy ilusa, y son ellos los estúpidos al creerme la fachada de estúpida.

El pronostico con respecto a dar mi visión en la televisora seria un fracaso, lo sabia bastante bien pero me arriesgaría de igual manera.

Lo que si no estaba en mis planes que después de ese horrible espectáculo, tocaran la puerta de mi hotel la persona que mas conocí, desde que era un crio hasta la forma de demonio, no pensé que nuestro encuentro fuera la bastante rápido.

Continuara…

La historia es casi el 90% de los pensamientos de Charlie, tratare de ser lo mas autentica en su personalidad (dentro de lo que se mostro en el piloto), pero se que ella no es 100% santa y eso tratare de mostrar también espero que les guste.

Pd: Disculpen mi faltas ortográficas hace muchos años que no escribo.


	2. Capitulo1

Hanagumi

By: Melanie Stryder

Lo que inicio todo

_Desde que tengo uso de razón mis padres siempre giraban a mi alrededor me criaron en su hermosa caja de cristal, nunca supe mas allá del hermoso castillo siempre supe lo que era el cariño de ambos, mi crecimiento en el infierno siempre fue normal para mi, podía perfectamente aparentar siete años, cuando en realidad tenia veinte años, crecía lento, mis padres decía que era normal. _

_Ese fue el primer sueño que tuve antes del hotel, el de poder ir a ver a los humanos antes de convertirse en pecadores, lo hable con mi Padre, el no estaba de acuerdo con la idea, pero con la ayuda de Mama pude ir con uno de sus libros. _

_Al abrir el portal, lo cual no costo, lo primero que vi fue el cielo. Un hermoso cielo de color azul y nubes que parecían algodón suave, maravillada del espectáculo que fue interrumpido por el ruido de alguien. Deje de observar para percatarme de un niño que estaba de rodillas su expresión de terror en el mientras seguía gritando, yo no sabia cual era el motivo hasta que me fije que al lado mío había un hermoso rio, mire fijamente y me tope con mi reflejo, con razón el niño se asustaría, tenia mis cuernos. Pero lo extraño de ellos que uno estaba amarrado con unas raíces de los cuales habían flores en el, y el otro había una serpiente. _

_Volví a mirar al niño ya en su cara no estaba la expresión de horror, al contrario esta se encontraba entre lo sorprendido y la fascinación. De a poco deje que mis cuernos se fueran para no asustar mas al chico, volví a mirar mi reflejo y ellos ya se habían ido, mi cara seguía siendo la misma la diferencia que no me encontraba tan pálida. _

_¨Hola¨ ese pequeño niño se acerco a mi, estaba emocionada me había hablado, pero tampoco quería asustarlo nuevo. _

_¨Hola¨ respondí un poco tímida, el se acerca de a poco con algo de temor, si fuera el yo también estaría así, lo que si me percate que siempre sonreía. _

_Ya cuando estuvimos frente a frente la sonrisa de el se extendió aun mas, agarro mi mano, creo que olvidando su temor la beso. _

_¨Un gusto, mi nombre es Alastor, mi madre me dice siempre hay que saludar de esa forma sea alguien alguna adulta o niña es de buena educación¨ _

_¨También es un gusto para mi, mi nombre es Charlotte, pero me dicen Charlie¨ _

Ese fue el primer encuentro que tuve con Alastor y ahora lo encuentro en la puerta de mi Hotel, sin pensarlo le cerré la puerta en sus narices, y fue a ver a Vaggie, nadie tenia que saber y menos el que en algún momento lo conocía.

Me hice la desentendida y pregunte que podía hacer, claro Vaggie me dijo que no le abriera, volví a con dirección a la puerta dude en un principio no pensé que esto pasaría me arme de valor y volví abrir.

¨¡Hola!¨ respondió con su carismática voz de locutor de radio.

Esta es la segunda vez que lo veo en forma de demonio, su traje de rojo, sus grandes ojos, su inconfundible sonrisa falsa, y su bastón de locutor, y la parte mas importante que es no me recuerda de su vida de humano.

Continuara…

Los Capítulos serán cortos, estoy tratando de que la historia que tengo en la cabeza se forme en lo que escribo y cuesta. Estoy tratando de que sea lo mas fiel a lo que va el piloto y agregando otras cosas, espero que les guste.


End file.
